Excruciatingly Beautiful
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: Another Bellice story. Dark and a little twisted. Set back when Alice is in the asylum. Alice finding love in the most unlikely of places.
1. Preface

**Preface**

This place, this dreadful place should only be somewhere in Hell. It was supposed to be a place where abnormal people get help from. The problem was, it wasn't. The Asylum of Biloxi, the only Asylum that would treat humans as experiments had arrived. Not many people would know what they would do the occupants there. Only the people, such as Mary Alice Brandon, that had been sent there would know. Their journey as one perfect being, to be later be described as one perfect broken doll, would be the most devastated journey that mankind had created. Nothing had ever looked so disgustingly, and repulsively beautiful. A place where beautiful flowers wither away, and become nothing but a dull complexion.

_One can find love in such a place as this._

_

* * *

_

A/N

As the summary said, it is set back when Alice is in the asylum. I have made it so that Bella would be in this too, but a year younger than Alice in this fanfic as it would say in the books. Biology age wise. There's most likely that this fic will be updated when I've finished the next chapter to the previous one. I have done the main chapter of this, I will upload it when I've finish written the second one. I have this idea for a long time, I'm surprise that I didn't act upon it.


	2. Asylum

**Asylum**

Another scream echoing and vibrating off of the walls. Another laughter and another snicker erupting from the experimenters. How much more could anyone take? Not I; I'm the one that is screaming and struggling to be free. I'm the one that is fighting the straps around my wrists, the one that is completely dead from the inside. I've been counting the hours; _twenty six hours_, the days; _thirty days_, the months; _six months_, and the years; _two years_, that I have been in this god forsaken asylum. I have never thought that it would take them this long to not find what is wrong with me, even though they have grasp around the idea of clairvoyant. Here's another hint; it happens at random, but they don't take it.

Another scream, another laughter, and everything becomes a dull color. I'm numb from the inside out. I'm numb to the gentle, cold touch of another being helping me to stand on my feet. I'm completely numb from everything except the searing pain ripping from the inside of my head. I can't even feel my feet touching the ground anymore, and for a million times, I do not feel uncomfortable by this. This numbness makes it feel like I can fly, except I can't get out of this place. There's no way out, not when your only friend is your room. A room is not a right word to describe the place they put us in. Yes, _us_, there are many people at are undergoing the same treatment as I; except they get out of here quicker than I do.

I can still remember the time my family departed from me. Mother and father not looking and not explaining to me why I was being sent here. I can still remember my childhood, it is the only memory that I welcome in. The rest of the dark memories I have forced myself to forget, but they still come back and haunt me in my dreams. I can't keep the nightmares away, just like they can't keep me away. It is a lose-lose situation, neither of us winning. At night the nightmares are my enemies. In the morning I am theirs because they cannot haunt me when I am awake, wide awake.

"Take her away, Rudolf, we will examine her again in another two days."

Rudolf, the only caretaker that is allowed to be near me. It's also not my decision whether he'd be near me or not. It is never my decision to be tormented in this wicked and cruel way. I am grateful to have Rudolf with me. He is extraordinarily beautiful; the pale skin and the honey golden eyes that always seem to lose their happiness. I have always wondered why he would work here. He is surely not the right person for this place. A kind, gentle and caring man should not be working under demons.

I must have been out the entire journey from the experimenting room to my room. I only open my eyes when Rudolf has gently placed me down on my bed. A queen size bed in such a very big open space, for such a tiniest girl like me. My 'room' is located far away from the others' rooms. It's like I have no permission to make any contact with the other 'clients'. I don't remember all the feelings of conversing with another. When I talk to Rudolf, I just feel relief that he isn't like my last caretaker. Not only that the scientists had stripped away my purity from the second weak, the beating, the raping and the torture continued until Rudolf came. He had saved half of my life, and I am forever grateful for that.

"Alice, I'm sorry I cannot do anything to help you." He murmured softly into my ears, before pulling back. The ringing in my ears is still there, and it hurts every time I strain my ears to listen to him.

"I have good news for you." He continued. My ears are hurting me too much that I give up in trying to listen to him. "…Someone…joining….you."

Someone is joining me; those are the words that my aching ears would allow me to catch. However, the pain intensifies when Rudolf closes the door to my room. I know that he has closed it very gently, as gently as he could, but any small sound would be like a clashing of thunder roaring into my ears at the moment. My head is also killing me. All of this pain…I know that it won't go away that easily. I feel hot tears streaking down the side of my face, and I know I will be crying myself to sleep soon.

Before I do, however, I ponder around the idea of someone bunking in with me. I know that this bed can hold more than two people, but would I be willing to share it? I never have someone sharing this great big room with me – sarcasm intended. Now I'm curious about the reason behind all of this. I know that I have the ability to see the future, and yet I cannot see who it is coming. I can guess that I'm mentally and physically exhausted. A rest; and warming nightmares might bring me back to life again the next morning.

* * *

A/N:

Chapter two is also done. Y'all just have to wait for it until I finish chapter 3. I just want to keep myself updated so that you won't wait ages for a new chapter. But, that would most likely happen. .

I'm surprise that I got many people putting this on alert. Didn't know it would attract that many.

But thanks for reading the preface, even though it isn't much. Also, thank you for reviewing. =]


	3. Welcome Stranger

**Welcome Stranger**

I wake up to the sound of loud closing noise of my door. The vile scent of food fills my nostrils, and I suppress myself from throwing up. I know I would have to force them down my throat as long as it is still hot. Even so, I would most likely throw that all up when it has settled in my stomach. I make a move to get up, but the dreadful headache makes it difficult to. I can't just stay in bed for long; they would likely come by and check on me, who would know if they would bring harm along with them. Just think about it, this is my life now, and I've stayed in here for as long as I could remember. I'm glad that all of that torture still leave one good memory about myself; the date of my birth.

I groan when my eyes are fully open. I know that they would never change the lighting bulb, but they need a softer light bulb. This light is too painful to wake up to, and it's too bright for my liking. At least my body has recovered from the exhaustion that was yesterday. Even though my body has gotten used to these kinds of cruel methods, my mind has not when they always try to get me to over-exercising my mind to search for a potential future. It works at random, and they think they can train my abnormal human ability to do what they'd please. So far their technology couldn't do what they wish it would.

My stomach growls, signaling that I should really eat that disgusting breakfast they put out for me. Everyone has to eat it, and no matter how much we complain, they will always ignore our requests. As much as I detest moving, I stand and make my way towards the horrible scent of soup and bland loaf. I take the bowl of soup in my hand, and force the sickling liquid down my throat. Once I'm finish, I quickly grab the loaf and try to wash the soup taste away. the loaf is always tolerable, and at least it fills me up some. It's not always easy to stay alive with only loaf of bread, but I still manage to do so. Rudolf helps, discreetly, and he sometimes would come in during the night, when everyone is asleep. We would talk at that time, and he would tell me stories about the outside world. I don't know why someone as perfect as him would choose to work or even stay here.

Now that breakfast is done, it's time for me to do absolutely nothing. And that nothing involves bed and relaxing. I crawl back to bed, wrap my tiny arms around my frail body since there's no such thing as a warm blanket for me. All of last night I was greeted by the Devil. He taunted me at every chance he'd get. I couldn't run away from him, I couldn't hide from him; I couldn't even wake up. I guess that door saved me, I would still be in that nightmare, hanging out with the Devil if the door didn't wake me up. So curling up in a fetal position to keep warm is all I can do. It's really cold in here, especially at night, but I suppose when you're exhausted or in pain, all you'd want would be sleep. Right now I don't even want to get back to meet my 'best friend', the Devil. I just close my eyes, wishing that I would not fall asleep.

I think I did fall asleep, because I was greeted with that devilish grin again. Okay, so I don't know how, since I know that I have no blanket to provide me with warmth, but I'm feeling warmth travelling all around my body. I have not felt this feeling in such a long time, and I certainly didn't know I would miss this feeling so much. I snuggle towards the warmth, my cold body grasping at all the warmth that is radiating from whatever source. Maybe they've given me a blanket, but blanket doesn't breath, and they obviously don't tighten around my waist either. Three words; What. The. Hell?

My eyes snap open and they are greeted by the white walls. That's my walls for sure, so it means that I'm still in my room. I can hear voices and laughter from outside, so it must be afternoon. If it's afternoon, then they can't do anything inappropriate to me. It is only at night that they would risk everything, and create more sins for themselves. Even though they could do it, Rudolf would never allow it. He had, numerous of time, saved me from those horny scientists that needed a release. I'm not sure if other women in this place would receive the same thing as me, but I do know that I've memorized all of the scientists' faces, including their rough touches. It is quite different from this touch, but I still feel a little threatened.

I shift to let the other person know that I'm awake. The arms quickly loosen their grasp around me, and I hear a slight shuffle before the warmth completely leave my body. I'm ashamed to say that I want whoever it is to come back and wrap me up in their arms again. I sigh quietly and turn to face whoever it is. The feminine face surprise me, and not only that, she's wearing the same clothes as I am too; white…and more white. Now I'm a little confused. What is she doing here?

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She quickly said after a while of a staring contest. I clear my throat and push myself up, while biting down on my bottom lip to suppress a groan of pain.

"It's…um…fine." I managed to answer, and she smiles. I haven't seen anyone – other than Rudolf – smile like that in such a long time. So in return I smile back at her, even though she might be confused as to why I'm doing so.

"So…who are you?" I asked after we kept smiling at each other like idiots.

She blushes, I haven't seen that in years! "Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

Such a beautiful name, but what in the world is she doing here? This room is for the people that wouldn't be able to get out of and right now, there's only one person; it's me. So before I could ask her what in the world she is doing here, she asks me for my name. Right, I forgot that it's polite to return the gesture when somebody introduced themselves.

"Mary Alice Brandon, but I prefer Alice." I answered softly, earning another smile from her that – yet again – got me to smile back. Oh how much I crave for another human interaction, and God had granted me that wish.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Alice."

Her answer got me curious. Has anyone been talking about me? As if she knew what I was thinking, she let out the most adorable giggle I've ever heard. I think God had sent me an angel to have me from this hellish resident. My own personal angel, I like the sound of that. And not to say, I think I'm going to be a little mental.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Bella."

A pleasure, indeed.

* * *

_A/N_

_Not much to say except I have moodswings at the moment. For 3 days now. You girls can guess why lol. Ah yep tired too. So yeah....Moodwings is awesome by the way. xD_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	4. Reason

**Reason**

We're still standing here, looking at each other with a smile on our faces. I can see that she's blushing because I haven't spoken a word after our introduction. It's just a relief to see a different face other than the all familiar faces of the scientists. An ordinary face is what I needed to see; no offense to you, Rudolf. I make a move, but stop when I see that she also is making a move. I giggle at that, and her smile seems to grow wider. If anyone would see us now, they would think they that we are mental, which in a way – we are. Even though they let us go out to the sun once in a while, we still need to get out of this miserable place.

"So, what are you doing here?" I started, in which she momentarily frown after. I choose to ignore that, because I want answer.

"I mean, this room is basically for the ones that wouldn't make it out alive. Unless they decided to take a new approach, and let me befriend with someone new, then I guess you'd only be here for a short while, right?"

She shakes her head, then runs her hand through her hair while her face scrunches up a little in thought. She then looks back at me after a few seconds and smiles...timidly? Don't tell me that they sent her here to live with me, forever.

"Actually, they decided to move me here because they think I can settle in more if I'm in a big area." She explained, and that did actually make...no sense. She must has seen my confused exterior, because I hear the most adorable sound; her giggle.

"My old cell was small, and I wasn't adjusting to it...so they thought. That's why I'm here, and when I heard that I'd be sharing it with someone that is already occupying it, I got a little bit excited and nervous. But after meeting you, I'm very happy that I'm not sharing it with a creepy person."

Aren't I already falls in that category? I'm creepy because I can see the future, and I have no way of controlling the visions. Right now I wish that it would give me some visions of my future. I want to see if Bella was staying with me for as long as I would, or would they take her away and left me alone once more. Just the thought of it is slowly bringing me down. And I'm trying my hardest to put my mask up again. How is it that Bella could easily bring down my mask without much effort? It had taken Rudolf half a year to do that. What makes this girl so special?

"And you think I'm not creepy?" I asked while tipping my head to the side. I blink, and she has came up to me with a soft expression.

"There's nothing creepy about you." She murmured. I could feel her breath hitting my skin when she spoke. It's intoxicating – in a good way – and I want to smell her for as long as she'd allow me to, even though that sounds really creepy.

"If I tell you I can see the future, would that freak you out?" If it would, then she would be like all the rest. I'm a freak, I know, I'm not even supposed to see pass the present.

"If I tell you I can generate heat, would that freak you out?" She countered with her own question, and it has taken me by surprise. Is that why it was so warm to be in her arms? That makes sense, but can she actually burn stuff?

"It's nice to have a personal fire." What I want to say is blanket, but that would sound weird. I don't want to scare her, it's not the time to do that, it is never the time to do that.

"Mmm, this room is quite chilly, it's good to have me around." She smirked and winked at me. Before I know what I'm doing, I close the gap between us and wrap my arms around her waist, my face nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Her skin is so warm against my icy skin, and I release a sigh of content when she wraps her arms around me. I don't feel threatened by the contact anymore; I actually feel _right_ in her arms, like I'm at home again. She makes me feel alive again, even if I only know her for several of minutes.

A small cough is enough for me to quickly pull back. I look up at Bella, and she's blushing red like a tomato. I giggle at that then step out from beside her, only to be greeted by Rudolf's smile. I don't know why but I beam at his presence. He chuckles softly at that and makes his way over. For the first time that I've known him, his eyes are filled with happiness.

"I see your quite fond of your new roommate, Alice." He grinned down at me, and I nod in return. He turns to Bella, and smiles softly to her which she returns timidly.

"Hello Bella, I do hope that you will be good to her. I don't want to see you burning the room down just so you could keep her warm."

I giggle, not only that it sounds funny, but his eyes has a twinkle of amusement in them. I can clearly see that he likes the idea of me not being alone in the big, cold room when he can't do anything to help. He acts like my second father, and I'm very lucky to have someone like him in this place. Yes, extremely lucky.

* * *

_A/N_

_Sorry that I take too long to update. Been busy with studying and all. And today I'm walking into my own nightmare since my tutor sucks at being a tutor. I can complain about it, but I have to go meet my classmates down at this hotel. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. I think it's short. Lol._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing guys.=]_


	5. Next To You

**Next To You**

This is too good to be true. Bella and I have become the best of friends, and I couldn't ask for more. Rudolf has visited me less, and I certainly don't know why. There were times when he came to visit, his golden eyes appeared to be pitch black and the dark circles beneath his eyes darkened. It frightened me at first, but now I've grown used to it. I know that he will never hurt me or Bella, but I want to know what exactly changed his appearance. Not only that was weird, I'm beginning to crave Bella's attention and company's more. The good part that came to this weirdness was the disappearance of the nightmares. Whenever Bella's arms would wrap around me at night, the Devil wouldn't dare to show himself. Okay, so it's official, Bella is my drug; and also my cure.

I wake up on the day that the scientists would want me in. They had been leaving me alone the past couple of days, but not today. At least I get to wake up to the most beautiful sight ever; Bella's sleeping face. I smile as I continue to gaze at her. She looks so peaceful, and happy since the corner of her lips is twitching up into a small smile. She must be having a good dream, but what am I doing gazing at her soft, beautiful lips for that long? The loud footsteps echoing down the hall pulls my eyes away from Bella's lips, and locks on the door behind her shoulder.

Not even a minute later, the door busts open, hitting the wall behind it. The sound wakes Bella up, and of course she squeaks a little. I think that is pretty cute, despite the ugly situation at the moment.

"Alice! We need you, now!" One of the scientists bellowed. I, involuntarily, shake at what would to come next. I don't want to go, I don't want to leave my safe haven.

"Alice! Hurry up!"

Must they scream? I look down at Bella, and her eyes widen in shock. It must be the fear written all over my face, and in my eyes. The fear of receiving another painful treatment. There's no escaping this though, and as much as I don't want to go, I have to. It's not a daily routine, but it's my 'duty' for them to inflict pain upon me. I reluctantly get up and walk with my head down over to them. They grab my arm when I've reached them, and ebfore they could drag me away, the whole room feels like it's on fire. We turn to look behind us, and Bella's standing there with the bed igniting in flame behind her.

"Let her go!" She growled venomously, and that made me scared. I haven't seen her like this; so pissed off beyond return.

There's an irritated sigh next to me, and soon my capturer calls out for another staff. "Matthew! Get an extinguisher! She's at it again!"

He then quickly pulls be aside, and several people rush inside the room with an extinguisher in hand. For once in my life I'm not scared for myself; no, I'm scared for what they would do to Bella. The guy tows me out, and after half way away from my room, I hear thumping noises and screams of men. What exactly are they doing to her? What exactly is _she_ doing to them? This guy doesn't even bother with explanation, he just continues to drag me away. The noise becomes faint, and after a short second I no longer hear anything coming from down the hall.

We enter the laboratory, and I'm quickly being strapped on the stainless table. It's not the time for me to struggle, yet. There's no pain entering my body..yet. But I know that I don't need to wait for that long. John, my personal pain giver, comes forward with an amused smirk. All sadistic people are like him, they enjoy watching people struggle and screaming in pain. This guy only likes to see me in pain, and I have nothing to change that. The time that I've entered this place, I own nothing, not even this body. So without any words being spoken, he jabs the needle that is the size of a dog's needle into my forearm. It hurts, and of course I bite down on my lips to muffle my scream. He pulls the needle out, and it only takes a short amount of time for the drug to work.

My body feels completely numb. I can still hear things, but I feel nothing. I can't even lift my finger, and I know that the torture is about to start. I wish that they can just put me to sleep, but that won't work if I'm not conscious. They put a scanner over my head, and have wires connecting from my temples to their system. I know that when the drug loses its effect, I would receive great pain. This drug only lasts an hour, and they overowkr my mind for at least three hours. They do take breaks, and that's only lunch break. A strange, numbness feeling washes through me, just like any other time. I can't get used of it, no matter how many time they've done it.

"Concentrate and try to see something." John demanded harshly, and yes I complied.

I close my eyes and concentrate very hard, only because the technology system has already overworking my mind. There's nothing in the future that I could see. There's only a blank picture. They grunt disapproivingly, and by the intense numbeness feeling, I know that they've increase the level of the system to overwork me. I'm surprise that I'm even alive. I concentrate harder, and harder, I come up with nothing. Then a miracle happens, I see something that they don't expect me to see; Bella.

I squeeze my eyes harder, trying to see through everything that this vision is giving me now. _She's in our room, sitting with her back against the wall in the corner of the room, her arms wrap around her legs and her hair is drenched in white foam. I can see that my bed has been replaced, but still no blanket; not like I need it now. Then the door opens, someone comes in, and the vision fades away._ Of course, I have to re-tell all of that to my 'wonderful' scientists. They didn't seem to be pleased about it, but I don't really care. The question was; what was that all about? At least I know that she's alright, but who was that? Before I could make sense of the vision, I'm being sucked into another one; the one that I would have to re-tell to them about it afterward.

_I'm in a forest, overlooking the asylum. I see a speckle of red, before it turns into a big raging flame. Bella is moving towards the asylum with the fire ball in her hand. I know what she wants to do, but I don't even try to stop her. I watch her through amused crimson eyes, before screams erupting the area._ The vision ends, along with the drug and I whimper at the throbbing pain in my head.

"We've seen enough, get her back into her room."

I faint after his words. I'm extremely exhausted, and I'm beyond scared of what will happen in the future. There's a positive side to this; Bella is still with me.

* * *

_A/N_

_sorry for the majorly late update on this. I got it all written up. Forgot to type it onto words lol. Well enjoy. =]_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_


	6. Tight Security

**Tight Security**

It's weird that they haven't taken me away in three days now. Instead of doing that, there are guards outside of my room. They give us less food, as if they're planning to kill us off. Rudolf helps us more than he should have. He provided us with more food, even though he isn't supposed to do so. He comes around less now, and when he does visit I can always notice the small trail of red liquid running down from the corner of his lips. I never asked about it, it might be a wound anyway.

Tonight is the night that he can come for a visit. Bella is looking forward to this visit, as have I, we haven't seen him in weeks, but we know that he was the person to give us great food. Bella's getting better in controlling her fire when angered by the way. Even so, I can't shake the image of her setting the asylum on fire. They must have been afraid of her that she could do it, and since she can't get out, they're planning to slowly starving us to death.

"When is he coming?" Bella asked as I watched her pace around the room.

"I know we both miss him, but can you please stop pacing?"

She stops just as I asked, and I smile. It's not that I have power over her; it's the respect that I get from her. Her presence here really calms me down, and actually makes me hope for a better future. I think she feels the same way, and she always shows it with physical affection. She surprised me on the second week, simply by giving me a chaste kiss on a cheek. Now it turned into her habit, and I found myself craving for more.

"I'm just excited to see him!" She replied excitedly. I pout at that, although in a mock manner.

"So he got you all happy and jumpy, and I don't?"

Her face falls at the comment. I know I shouldn't be feeling this, but I feel a little triumphant. Maybe because I just guilt trip her. Maybe because I want her to think of me all the time, like I think of her. In a sense, I think I'm falling in love with her. I don't know; I don't know what love supposed to feel like. I do know that I don't want to leave her side, and I don't want her to leave mine. Possessive and selfish of me, yes, but I'm addicted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset." I murmured softly.

"Well, I..." She started. Really, I don't want to hear the finish sentence. I skip over to her, and engage in her in an embrace. She's warmer than usual, and I don't know if she was blushing or not, but it was rather unusual. I also notice that she been having dry coughs. Even though hardly anyone would visit us, except for Rudolf, I want them to check on Bella's health. I doubt they would do it. Bella is a threat to them now, and I honestly don't know why.

A knock from the door separates us, and Rudolf's voice is heard. "Alice? Bella?"

"We're in here." I answered; where else would we be?

He opens the door and let himself in. His back is against us, even when he closes the door. His shoulders slump, and even when I'm staring at his back, his posture tells me that he is tired; way too tired. His shoulders heave, and he finally turns to look at us. His eyes are no longer golden brown; they're now pitch black, predatorous black. His hair is not perfect anymore; it's a mess. And if I thought his perfectly smooth face would never get scarred, I was wrong. There are two scars running down from the bottom of his left eye. His presence frightens me now, especially when he looks at me like I'm a meal. I swallow hard while taking a step back. Bella may have sensed the potential danger, for she moves in front of me protectively.

"Ladies, please, I won't hurt you." His voice is so strained now; like he has just been fed hot lava.

"But...your eyes..." I started, which was a wrong move. His body starts to shake, and a low grow emitting from him. The room is getting hotter by the second.

"I've been trying to protect you." He spoke through gritted teeth. What has happened to him? This isn't the Rudolf that I've known for as long as I could remember.

"Protect us from what?" Bella asked. She's giving out too much heat right now that I need some cold, fresh air. It's unfortunate that this room only has one small window.

"My kind!" He seethed. I'm confused. Aren't we all humans? Unless his kind is males, then I guess that would be understandable.

"You've lost us." I responded. He looks at me, sighs and his posture seems to relax a little.

"You two have to get out of here. You don't belong here."

And I thought that this is my second home.

"We can't, even if we wanted to." Bella frowned. She's right, we're like two birds trapped in cage waiting to be killed.

"I will help you. Be patient, I will help you when I know that you are safe. Blood will not be spilt when I'm around." Rudolf growled afterward, and left the room.

An interesting meeting with Rudolf, I don't want to know that he has planned to get me and Bella out of here. Even when I don't want to know, I'm being sucked to a scene of the future. A scene that frightens me to the point that I can't stop shaking; even when Bella is trying her best to calm me.

_Bella is lying on the cold ground of an unknown room. Her body is convulsing in pain, and the side of her neck is bleeding with two puncture of bite marks. She's screaming, and the area surrounding her is set aflame. The flame is engulfing her, but she's not burned by it. Rudolf's face shows up before me, the side of his lips is dripping with blood. His eyes are still black, but he doesn't look as predatorous like before._

"_It will be fine, Alice. You and Bella will be fine when the fire subsides."_

_He moves, his movement is too fast for my eyes to catch; inhuman. His lips then are on my pushing point, then his teeth sink in. I scream out in pain, and the vision fades._

_

* * *

_

A/N

Sorry for the majorly late update. I've been busy with course work and what's not. Here's an update. I hope you'd enjoy it. :)


	7. Potential Danger

**Potential Danger**

I know that Alice's and Bella's blood are quite mouth watering, but I viewed them as my daughters. I love them dearly, and I would give up my life for them. Now that they're in danger, I have to be on petrol and restrain my monstrous side to take control. I haven't hunted for quite a few weeks, and it's taking its toll on me. However, I don't want to put myself in a situation that I will regret in the future. This vampire has been lurking around the asylum for quite a while now. I have warned him and told him to leave, but it didn't look like he had taken my words seriously.

"Rudolf."

I need to get rid of this vampire, but how?

"Rudolf."

He's faster and stronger than me; I need a plan.

"Rudolf!"

I snap out from my mind and look over to my superior; Liam. "My apologies, how may I help you Liam?"

"You don't look good."

"Lack of sleep." A perfect lie that would fit in this situation, not like I needed sleep.

"Take some rest; I'm sure someone can fill your spot to look out for Alice and Bella." Liam said with a smirk. I know what he is thinking; I've been around him enough to know that. There's no way I'm letting him and his gang to violate my girls. I'm not letting anyone have the satisfaction to cause harm to my only two daughters.

"Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine."

He frowned and waved me off. I don't care if I'm being treated as a lap dog here; I'm only here to protect Alice and Bella. The two unique individual that I know would make difference in the world. I also know that they will be together for as long as they shall live; forever. The way they look at each other told me that they love each other more than their own life. Bella has proven that fact, when Alice felt threatened by my predatorous eyes. I wonder if their abilities would enhance when I turn them. I wonder if I could control myself from not killing them. This is a risk I will have to take if I want them to be safe.

Night comes rather quickly when I'm pondering about the consequences of me tasting the finest of wine. I make my way towards Alice's and Bella's cell, but stop midway when I hear and smell something that I don't want to; their sexual desires. They have never been this intimate with each other in this way, and I don't want to know what causes this. The moans, the sexual tension, the arousal; they're getting to me. I need fresh air. I need to hunt. I could taste my own venom right now. Without a second thought, I rush out of the asylum and hit the woods. Fresh air, the scent of nature, the scent of pumping blood. I set off towards that scent, and pounce on the male antler. I waste no time when I drain its life away. Satisfied that I am full, but not satisfied when I sense someone with me.

"James." I inquired as my eyes shot up to him standing beside the opposite tree,

He smirks. "Rudolf."

"Leave." I growled. He laughs.

"You are not the boss of me." He answered and disappeared from my sight. I have to get back to the asylum and check up on Alice and Bella. Hopefully, they are done with their love making.

What I return to got my monster out. I dislike the people here, but now I loathed them. They deserve to die; a painful death that I wish I could deliver to them. I have broken their arms, their legs and a few of their ribs, but that didn't satisfy me enough. I can't believe they would take advantage of my absence to rape Alice and Bella, after they shared their bliss. I can't stop beating them up, including Liam. I hear bones snapping every time I touch them. They're whimpering and begging for mercy now, but I just can't stop. It had pained me every time they experimented on Alice, but this was enough.

"Rudolf."

I could hear Alice's whimpering my name, but I can't stop. I could smell these men blood, their blood is coating my hands, splattering all over my clothes. I don't care, they deserve this treatment.

"Rudolf, please stop, you're scaring me." Alice sobbed, but I can't stop, but this monster is on a lose.

"Rudolf!"

Instantly I feel my arm on fire. I drop whoever I'm holding and jump back, hissing as I try to put the fire out. Bella; that girl can always calm me down by putting me to near death experience. I still could remember the first time I met her. She looked so broken then, and her chocolate brown eyes held hostility towards everyone one. She had set various body parts of me on fire. I had managed to befriend her by promising her what I would give her. I've fulfilled them all. The biggest promise I have made was getting her in this room with Alice. She now has a friend, a companion, a lover.

"Thank you, Bella." I murmured softly and turned to smile at her.

"You're welcome. Glad to be of a service." She replied with a small chuckle.

I shake my head at her while putting the fire out from my arm. If she knew of what I am, I hope she wouldn't pull this trick, but it sure did burn. Finally the last spot of fire been put out, and I can relax more. I turn to look back at Bella and Alice, and the sight before me really got my heart to melt if it wasn't frozen; dead. Bella's comforting Alice, rubbing both of her forearms to get the petite girl to calm down. Alice quiet down, and I only hear her sniffle every now and then. These two are simply perfect to each other. I couldn't be any happier for them. At least, in this life, I've done something that I'm proud of.

"Rudolf…y-you little…a-asshole…" Liam's voice is so weak right now, and I know I'm not supposed to hear him, but I did. I take one last look at the two unfortunate couple, promising to them that they will get out of her silently to myself, before turning to glare down at him.

"Let's get you all clean up, shall we?" MY eyes lit up in amusement at the sound of those pathetic men's hearts. They're scared, and of course they should be. I don't have time to waste with them; I don't have time to waste with anyone. My time is spend protecting Bella and Alice from James, and definitely these idiots.

"Rudolf…" Bella said warningly. I turn and smile at her in reassurance.

"Do not worry, Bella, they will be at home recovering. You won't be seeing them again."

She gives me a skeptic look, so I just chuckle at her. I set my attention back on the three men lying on the ground, moaning and whimpering out in pain. I move forward, grabbing Liam by his shirt and hoisting him on my shoulder. He let out a small scream when his frail human body hit my skin. I hold in my chuckle and grab the other two, then drag them out of the room. I stop when I got the door halfway close, and smile softly at the two women.

"You have a good night now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I close the door and drag the three bodies away from their cell. I will hold no responsibilities if they die, their injuries are enough to kill them before they could even tell on him. Besides, I do not want to see their faces in this asylum, ever again.

* * *

_A/N_

_I have no excuses for the major late update on all of my stories. I should really stop gaming haha. But anyway, here's another update and I apologize for all of you that have to wait. =]  
_


	8. Aftershock

**Aftershock**

I just couldn't believe it; I just couldn't. What I shared with Bella before all of this crazy thing happened truly was amazing. I've never thought I could fall even deeper in love with her than before. Our body became as one, and it was shattered when those three scientists came. It was like my nightmare was repeating again; and this time with Bella. Even with Bella's ability to ignite the place, they caught her off guard and were able to pin her down. We were utterly and completely helpless against them. I didn't know when they would stop; I didn't know if they would stop at all. Then a huge collapsing sound came, echoing off of the white walls. The heavy bodies were off of me, and I witnessed something I wished I hadn't.

Rudolf was out of control. He has a side that I did not know of; a side that he keeps so well within himself. My body had begun to shake from the violence that he as bestowing. I could hear screams of pain, and bone breaking, and loud deathly growl. I had asked Rudolf to stop, but he didn't seem like he had heard me. I had asked him the second time; no effect after all. It was Bella's voice and the fire on his arm that made him stop. He hissed at the fire, something that I know no human could make a sound like an animalistic hissing; they'd rather scream. The vision of Bella lying on the ground with her neck coated in blood, with Rudolf's lips covered with her blood, flashed in my mind. I didn't want to believe that Rudolf was a monster; I didn't want to believe any of it. That sight of Rudolf losing control already scared me. Even though I didn't want to believe it, I have to.

"Alice, are you alright?" Bella asked worriedly. I turn to her and look at her. Of course, her chocolate brown eyes are filled with concern. She really does care about me too much that it's beginning to scare me. She'd do anything to keep me safe, and I'm afraid that my vision would come true if we were turning into something indestructible. Red eyes, pale skin, inhuman strength and agility; immortal. Immortality, it would help us to escape what threats that might oppose us, but would it keep us from harming innocent people?

"I'm fine, thank you." I muttered a reply. She smiles at me, but I know that she doesn't really believe my words. I sigh and lean into her. Her arms wrap themselves around my fragile body. I just want to feel close to her, close to the Bella I know before that vision would come.

"Something is troubling you." She stated. I sigh, she is an observing girl, and I have to give her some credit for that.

"It's nothing." I don't want her to worry about this. I might be overreacting, but I know I don't really like the two visions I've seen of us.

"Alice." She sounds tired. Something makes me realize that she has been worrying about me ever since that day. How can I be so oblivious? I snuggle up further into her arms, pressing the side my face against the crook of her neck.

"The future is not written in grave stones. It will change if our decisions will change." I don't have to look at her to know that she's confused about what I just aid. Truly, I hope that what I said is true.

"Alice, you worried me."

I sigh. "There's nothing for you to be worried about. Relax, and let's live in the now, and not the future."

Her arms tighten around me, and I could guess that she's agreeing with me. It stresses me out to keep this away from her, but I know if she was to react negatively I would receive a great amount of stress, not to mention we would be arguing, and there would be no warmth coming from her. I'm fine with the stress, I can live with it, but I'm certain that I would die if I don't have Bella by my side, and radiate that warmth that I've gotten to love so much about her. I shiver at the negative thought, and Bella's body becomes warmer. She must have thought that I'm cold. I turn and press my lips against her warm cheek with a smile.

"Thank you for being with me." I murmured in her ear, and felt her temperature risen.

"Thank you for loving me." She murmured back and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Thank you for letting me loves you." I whispered. I love her, she loves me, somehow these words are going to be the last words that I would hear from both of us; as humans. The truth was; I didn't want to change the future. We could die while being struck in this place; or we could die outside of this place. Either way, we could live longer out of this place, and as something else that wasn't human. Giving up humanity for something more; giving up humanity to be with Bella forever, that sounded very appealing.

* * *

_A/N_

_Sorry for the major late update. And sorry for the major short chapter too. .  
_


	9. Your Time Is Over

**Your Time Is Over**

_Rudolf has been guarding those two delicious humans long enough; it was time for me to strike. I wait until its midnight to strike; Rudolf wouldn't know what would hit him. He can't protect those two while trying to fight me off. I'm stronger than him, faster than him. He's too weak; he can't stand against a nomad vampire like me. He can't stand up against James._

It was nearing midnight that Rudolf came to wake us up. I was having such a good dream in Bella's arms, and I was disappointed to leave her warmth. What I didn't understand was why he had ushered us out of the room, and followed him quietly down the hallway. Bella held onto my hand tightly as we followed Rudolf. I could see from Bella's expression that she didn't quite trust Rudolf at this moment. I couldn't blame her; I was beginning to fear what was going to happen. If only my vision worked to my will then I could stop all of this from happening. If it would work with me then I could sneak us out of this hell hole long ago. I could sneak us away from Rudolf right now. It refused to help me and I couldn't risk our lives when they were in Rudolf's hands.

I wanted to know where he was leading us, but I guess I didn't have to wait for long when he abruptly stopped. He had led us outside the asylum, through the woods and now inside an abandoned cabin. I clasped my hand tightly around Bella's and leaned close to her. My eyes glanced around the cabin as I quickly recognized this place. No, it couldn't be this quick. We weren't ready; I knew that we weren't ready. Why wouldn't he ask us for our opinions? What if he couldn't control himself? What if we wouldn't stop bleeding? I could feel my body shaking, my heart beating at a hundred miles per hour, the sound of my heart drumming in my ears. Rudolf had turned around and gave us a small smile. Was that smile meant to reassure us that everything would be okay? His eyes were filled with sadness and pain. He was about to risk our lives, he shouldn't be feeling those emotions.

"Rudolf, we're free now, they're not going to hunt us down." Bella had said.

"You two are still not safe." Rudolf had responded as he walked toward us slowly. Bella immediately placed herself in front of me, her body temperature rising rapidly. I took several steps back and felt my back hitting the cabin's wall.

"As long as I'm still alive, we will be safe." Bella's arms instantly ignited, and I was having trouble breathing as the temperature gotten into me. I didn't think neither of them was aware of my condition right now. I wanted them to stop arguing and killing each other with their eyes. I wanted everything to stop.

"I'm sorry…" Rudolf said loud enough for both of us to hear, and before I knew it there was an ear deafening scream; Bella's scream.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my palms against my ears hard, as my back slowly sliding down onto the floor. I couldn't get the scream out of my hearing, and it was getting louder and louder. I didn't dare to open my eyes because I was afraid that I would see that exact vision that I've seen weeks ago. Her screaming wasn't helping me, and I knew that she was in pain but I wanted to be ignorance for a while. I didn't want to believe that my vision was coming true. Then I felt a pair of cold hands cupping my face. I recognized these hands; Rudolf's hands.

"Shh, Alice, she will be fine. Trust me." He said soothingly, but I didn't believe that. I felt hot tears running down my face as I shook my head violently. Well I tried, there was something holding me into place, I couldn't move my head. I dared to open my eyes and regretted my action instantly. The corner of his lips was coated in a small droplet of blood. My mind was telling me that it was Bella's blood but I didn't want to believe that. Then I did the stupidest thing ever – only because I didn't want to look at him – my eyes glanced behind him, casting upon the writhing figure. Bella was writing in her own blood, although she wasn't bleeding that much. That didn't matter, not when she was writhing in pain!

"What did you do to her?" I turned around and snapped at him.

"Saving her, and now…I'm saving you." He leaned forward, his cold breath tickling my already sweating flesh in a horrible way. My breath hitched as he murmured, "It will be all over when your heart stops beating. Welcome to the world of freedom, Alice."

I screamed as I felt his sharp, razor teeth sunk into my pulse point. I wished there was some numb drug so that I wouldn't feel this pain. I felt some sort of liquid trickling down the side of my neck, before the pain consumed me strong enough to knock me out. It was then I was consumed in fire, whatever happened next was something I didn't' expect; blackness.

_I have searched everywhere for those two human girls; they're nowhere in sight. I can't even track them down because their scents have somehow vanished from thin air. Where are they? I'm becoming more frustrated to find them, and I'm coming up with empty hands. I stop in my mass destruction when I smell their blood. I don't hear their hearts beating, so why do I smell their blood? Curiosity takes over and I flit towards the blood scent._

_I come to a stop when I see him. Their scents were all over him! "You!" I snarl and charge forward. He has stolen my meals, so I will still his undead life. No one can steal from me and walk out alive!_

"_You will never see them now James, not in a million years." He laughs, and that is the last laugh that he will ever make._

_He manages to dodge a couple of my attacks, but he's too weak and too slow. I don't want to play games with him anymore. He is not fun, no longer entertaining for my own cold heart contentment. I snarl once again and charge forward, making him think that I'm attacking from the front. He reaches forward in an attempt to catch me, only to be confused when I blur out from his sight completely. He frantically looks around him in search of me, yet he finds nothing. That's when I drop down on his back, and grabs tightly onto his head. He tries to get me off but I just hold onto him tightly. He begins to scream as I twist his head slowly, the sound of his neck snapping echoing throughout the hallway. Then comes the final snap, and his head is completely off. I toss his head down next to his headless body before pulling out my lighter. I switch it on and drop the small device on the corpse. It catches on and ignites into a big fire, my favorite finale._

_No one messes with __**James**__._

_

* * *

_

A/N:

This chapter is a bit confusing, as in the narrator confusing part lol. But if you've already figured out who's telling the story then you're all good. If not, well, the italic is James, the non italic is Alice. =)


	10. Immortal World

**Immortal World**

My eyes snap right open and I feel off. I'm confused why I'm laying on the wooden floor with every life particles floating around me. I'm confused to why I can hear everything, the sound of birds chirping from miles away, the sound of waterfalls, and the sound of someone's breathing next to me. Someone's breathing next to me? I have no idea what I just did, or how I did it, but I was up so fast that I think I might lose my balance. My body is crouched down in a defense stance. My eyes quickly scanning the area for that someone, and when I see _her_ I start to growl. She's looking directly at me, her crimson eyes unmoving. What frustrates me is the fact that she's not doing anything but looking at me. My growl grows in volume, and that causes her to tip her head to the side.

"You look oddly familiar." She commented. I don't know how she can be so calm, especially when we do not know each other.

"I don't know you." I snapped. Something must have snapped in her or something, because her lips twitch into a smile. A smile that I feel like I've seen it somewhere before.

"Alice." She softly called out to me, but how did she know my name?

I stop growling but continue to stay in the defensive stance. "Who are you?" I asked, my brows crunching up in confusion.

Her smile drops, and it's her turn to look confused. "You're not Alice?"

"I am, but who are you?" As soon as the question left my lips, a vision of this mysterious girl hits me.

_She lunges forward, catching me off guard. She has backs me up against the wall behind me, almost breaking the surface as it groans out in pain. Her hold on me is strong, and I can't struggle out. Then her lips crash upon mine, deepening the forced kiss within second until I succumb to it._

I snap out of the vision just in time to see her lunges at me. I quickly avoid her, only surprise by the speed that I'm moving at just a little. She growls and tries again, and I dodge her with the aid of another vision. We seem to be playing cat and mouse for hours until she stops. My vision tells me that she's not attacking me anymore, but I still need to stay on guard. Who does she think she is? She can't just go around kissing people! It's unacceptable! And I barely know her!

She hangs her head in defeat. "You don't remember me…"

"Am I supposed to?" I barely could restrain the annoyance from showing in my voice.

She looks up at me then, her eyes fill with sorrow. For a beautiful girl such as herself, this emotion doesn't suit her. I'm the cause of it, and I feel bad about it. "It's me, Bella. Please, tell me that you remember me."

_Bella,_ I have heard of that name before, but where? I close my eyes and concentrate on my memory, or what is left of it. I come up with only my name, and the burning sensation at the back of my throat. I need something to drink, but what exactly? Somewhere in my mind, someone is echoing…

_Blood…_

Blood, I need blood….

_Human…_

Human?

_I'm standing atop a hill, with _Bella_ next to me, overlooking the building below, the Asylum. I can hear every single heart beat down below. I can hear the flow of blood as the crimson liquid traveling through their veins. I can smell the sweetest scent of all; fresh blood, alive and walking, waiting to be fed on. A few moments later, I set off for my kill._

I shake my head from the monstrous vision. There's no way I'm killing the innocent but I'm too thirsty! My eyes snap open, and when I see Bella still standing there, waiting for me to answer her, I lost control of myself. I growl at her, and tackle her down before rushing off into the woods. I need blood to quench this thirst. I have run past a few animals, they're lying dead behind my trails, their blood drained. It still isn't enough, I'm not satisfied, I need more! With the help of my vision I've successfully located the asylum. I don't pause when it comes to view, I continue on. I come across a man in white dressing once I enter the building. It's quite amusing when I drain him off of his life after he has uttered my name in pure surprise and shock. I'm not satisfied though, but I feel wrong. I shouldn't be killing humans, but their blood is too good to waste.

I left the dead body of the scientist on the floor as I start to look for another prey. I don't have to go far, not when I could smell _her_ scent approaching me. I stop and quickly turn, my body crouches down, readying to attack. "What are you doing here?" I growled. The humans in this place is mine, not hers, and I won't share it with her.

She stops, and shakes her head. "Alice, snap out of it. You're not a monster."

Why should I listen to her? I don't know her.

..I'll take that back. She looks familiar. The gorgeous silky chestnut hair that I have an odd feeling that I've ran my hand through it before. That heart shape face, and those kissable lips. Kissable? What am I thinking? I shake my head to clear out those thoughts, though I can't shake the vision away.

_I stand there looking at her as if trying to remember her. She starts to move slowly and carefully. I watch her as my body starts to relax under her gaze, which confuses me. She moves, I don't, and now she's standing in front of me with hopeful eyes. My eyes are watching her, waiting for the unknown; waiting for her to fill the gap. She does by leaning down ever so slowly, and capturing my lips in a soft, gentle kiss._

I snap out of my vision, confused to what has happened in it. However, this time I decide to see if this vision would help my memory of this strange Bella, to see if I really do know her or not. What happens next is what I has expect it would be. It plays out exactly like the vision that I just had, and when her soft lips press against mine I receive a current jolt running through my body. I don't know what comes over me, but I deepen the kiss. She doesn't complain, in fact she moans into my moan and pulls me closer to her. I remember her now, **my lovely Bella**. I feel guilty for not remembering her earlier. I'm giving her all that I am, but the need to quench my thirst overtook that. She understood, or feels the same way because she pulls back. She smiles down at me, and even though I did catch it but I can't return it when I'm already out of her sight, moving towards the next kill. I can already hear my prey's heart beating so beautifully. I don't know what will happen to us now, especially that we are no longer human. Well, I don't even remember having a heart, but I do believe that I was used to be a human. And for us to be killing and sucking on human's blood…Yes, definitely not humans.

* * *

_A/N_

_This chapter is all sucky D:_

_The ending is going to be sucky too since well the next chapter is going to be the last chapter for this fanfic. I don't see a sequel, since there's many Bella x Alice being with the Cullens stories out there already. Adding a sequel to this is just a bit silly. So, in advance, I thank you to all those that read and reviews and put this on your alert and favorite and such. I truly appreciate it. :)  
_


	11. Searching

**Searching**

Satisfied, I've never thought such cruel activity would satisfy me enough that I don't need to repeat the same action. However, this lifestyle isn't what I want, and I don't want to carry on hurting anymore people; whether they are innocent or not. I don't know how Bella feel about killing these people, but I need to find a different lifestyle. Well, my brain is telling me to do so, while my instincts are telling me differently. Blood is blood, if I could find other type of blood to replace human's blood, I'm sure that type would sustain us for a while.

"Alice…"

I snap out from my thoughts and look over to where Bella stands. Her crimson eyes are locking down at the dirty white building below. I can smell the humans residing in that building, their heartbeats, the rush of their blood traveling through their veins. This scene looks familiar, and by the look in Bella's stance right now tells me that she knows about this place. My memory is still blurry from…well I don't know. I can't remember a thing from my past ever since I woke up. I could only remember my name, and it took quite a long time for me to remember Bella. I don't know why that is, but I don't like the fact that I can't remember anything else.

"Yes, Bella?" I ask curiously.

"Let's burn that building down." Her eyes flare and I feel the atmosphere changing. I glance down at her hands, and they're facing up with dancing flame in the air. My eyes widen in realization that she is serious. However, there are innocent people down there, even if I barely knew them.

"Bella, they have done nothing to us." There's no need to stall for time; not when those people can't evacuate the building that fast.

Bella quickly turns to me, a look of surprise adorning her face. "You're telling me you've forgotten what they did to you…to us?" The blank look that I'm giving her makes her frown. "This _was_ our asylum, Alice. They tortured us until we submitted to them. They tortured you more because you could see the future. We're here because Rudolf turned us into a blood thirsting monster, and I want my revenge."

Even though I don't particularly remember my time in the asylum, but what Bella had told me was too cruel; enough to not make me want to know about the full detail. I still don't feel too happy about my lack of memory, and I don't remember Rudolf either. However, there's one thing that I want to do at the moment, and that's stopping Bella from killing off everyone down there. So I jump down from the branch I'm sitting on, pretty much land on Bella's back. She let out a small squeak and I giggle at her reaction. Unfortunately, it doesn't stop her from walking towards the building. I can feel the increasing heat radiating off of her. It feels surprisingly good, but I don't want her to kill off innocents.

"Bella, there's no use for revenge." I reason, leaning myself forward so that the side of my face presses against her cheek, my arms wrapping around her neck.

"There's always a use for revenge." She scoffs. I sigh at that.

"Bella, you're acting like them, even though I can't remember who they are, but really if you are going to kill off the innocents, you're no better than them."

She remains silent for a little while, and I try to read into her expression but I come up with nothing; it's really hard to read a blank expression. I wait for her though, waiting to see what she would have to say in the matter.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't really think about my actions." Bella heaves out a sigh and hangs her head in shame. "What do you suggest we do?"_

I smile at the vision, and decide for it to play out again. It did, and when she sees my smile widen, her crimson eyes begin to roll. I know that I could save us some time, but really I just want to hear her admitting that she's wrong.

"We could…" My eyes become cloudy when a vision rudely interrupts my sentence.

_A blonde man's face appears before my eyes. He's heading towards a diner, where Bella and I are waiting for him. Our eyes are different in the vision; honey golden. I don't know why this is, but it's better than the color we have now. The vision continues to play, and soon enough I learn the southern gentleman's name. The disappointment? I won't get to see him until quite some time, and that would be a century._

I come out of the vision and smile at Bella when I see her wait patiently for me to continue. "We could go and find Jasper Whitlock."

She raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. We have a long time to look for him. We actually don't have to hurry. I guess that would give me enough of time to work out how to get those golden eyes. Right now I'm happy to spend the rest of my eternal life with Bella.

**End**

**

* * *

**

A/N

Hey guys =]

This is the end of this story. Since I said in my previous update that I won't be doing a sequel. Well, false alarm. I will be doing a sequel. I know the plot, thanks to the first reviewer of my previous update lol. So yes there will be a sequel, and the Cullens will not be involved until the end of the story. :)


End file.
